


Shelter

by safarikalamari



Series: Touching Me, Touching You [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Canon Compliant, Consent, Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Present Tense, Restraints, Safewords, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: Sometimes Geralt's mind is his own worst enemy, but luckily Jaskier is there to help him
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Touching Me, Touching You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815958
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Shelter

Geralt shivers as a finger trails up his side. 

The world is dark, but his other senses are on high alert, jumping at any little thing. His cock twitches in response and he tugs at the ropes that bind his arms above his head. 

“You look so beautiful right now,” Jaskier’s voice purrs, a hand splaying on Geralt’s chest. 

If he wasn’t blindfolded, Geralt would be able to see both of their bodies, bare for each other, an undeniable trust formed over the years. However, Geralt has to be content with the mental image alone, though it still paints quite the picture.

Geralt inhales sharply, arching his back as Jaskier pinches one of his nipples. His hips thrust at the air, begging for friction that Jaskier won’t give him just yet. Jaskier perches on top of him, his ass just before Geralt’s cock, but so far away at the same time. 

Teeth bite into his neck and Geralt growls as Jaskier’s tongue laps at the bruised skin. Jaskier’s hand wraps around his throat, squeezing just enough for Geralt to lose himself. He jerks his hips again, just wanting Jaskier to do something, anything. 

There is a small laugh and Jaskier digs a hand into his hip, not breaking the skin, but almost. Geralt can’t do anything but succumb to Jaskier’s whims and he is helpless. His cock becomes impossibly harder and Geralt huffs to get Jaskier to move faster. 

“In a moment, love,” Jaskier breathes, cupping Geralt’s face. 

A soft kiss is placed on the corner of Geralt’s mouth and he tenses when the weight of Jaskier disappears. There are various noises, Jaskier rooting around for something, and Geralt’s anticipation rises. He wants his release no matter which way he can get it. 

Geralt tries to even out his breathing, but Jaskier is taking too long. He can’t see him, can’t feel him, the distant noises becoming cacophonous in his mind. The restraints on his arms are too tight all of a sudden and Geralt can’t stop his thoughts from spiraling. He chokes down rapid breaths, unable to call out for Jaskier. He yanks on the restraints, a burning growing in his chest. 

“Geralt?” Jaskier’s voice barely reaches his ears and he thrashes his head around. 

In an instant, the restraints are removed and the blindfold is taken off as Geralt shoots up. 

“Shh, darling, I’m here, I’m here,” Jaskier holds onto Geralt’s face, making Geralt look at him. “Focus on me, listen to my voice.”

Geralt stares at Jaskier with wide eyes, the face in front of him unclear, having no sense to it. With each slow breath, the fog begins to lift and Geralt lets out a stuttered sigh, resting his head on Jaskier’s shoulder. 

“What happened?” Jaskier asked, his hands tangling in Geralt’s hair. 

The gentle touch grounds Geralt and he nuzzles at Jaskier’s neck. 

“Couldn’t...you weren’t there…,” Geralt manages, arms wrapping around Jaskier’s waist. 

“I’m sorry,” Jaskier soothes with a kiss on Geralt’s head. “I didn’t mean to take so long.”

Geralt shakes his head, now feeling silly for his panic. He should know better by now, that Jaskier won’t ever abandon him. He opens his mouth to say something, but Jaskier is quicker. 

“You don’t have to apologize for anything. You’ve been hurt and you’re still healing.”

With the reassurance, Geralt’s shoulders drop and he pulls back just a little to look at Jaskier. The eyes that shine with undying love fills every part of Geralt, reminding him where he’s been, where he is now. He tugs Jaskier into a soft kiss, dragging the man down until they’re laying on their sides, limbs tangling together as they face each other. 

A small need stirs in Geralt and he reaches down between Jaskier and himself, fingers brushing Jaskier’s cock. Jaskier makes a small noise and pulls back, grabbing onto Geralt’s wrist. 

“Wait, Geralt, are you sure?” Jaskier asks, searching Geralt’s face. 

Geralt can’t help the small smile on his face as he gives Jaskier a kiss. “I’m sure, love. Sage.”

With the use of their safeword, the one of consent, Jaskier returns Geralt’s expression and lets his own hand reach down. 

“Sage,” he repeats. 

The two meet in an open-mouthed kiss, tongues tangling together as their hands bring each other to full hardness. Small whimpers leave Jaskier as Geralt pumps him and he tries to match Geralt’s touch. They twist together, thrusting into the other’s fist as the hunger begins to grow. Jaskier breaks the kiss to bite down on the crook of Geralt’s neck, earning him a sharp grunt. It’s all so much, exhilarating, and Geralt can’t hold back anymore. His release spills between the two of them, a heavy moan leaving his mouth as Jaskier continues to stroke him until he is empty. Geralt quickens his pace on Jaskier’s cock and Jaskier soon comes with a gasp, face buried in Geralt’s shoulder. Seed coats both of their stomachs and chests, but they couldn’t care less as they hold each other close and kiss passionately. 

When they break, Jaskier sits up, pulling Geralt with him. 

“Bath,” is all he says and Geralt follows as Jaskier brings them to the small bath quarters attached to their room.

Submerged in warm water, Geralt relaxes back against Jaskier, who has his arms wrapped around Geralt’s shoulders. With the kiss on his temple, Geralt hums contentedly and lets himself memorize the feeling of Jaskier. 

Right now he can slip away–to that place just before sleep–knowing he is safe with Jaskier.

**Author's Note:**

> jaskier taking care of geralt is a look
> 
> [Tingle](http://fromkaermorhentolettenhove.tumblr.com)


End file.
